


Forgiveness

by ShinigamiCara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Insomnia, Love, M/M, Regret, Tears, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiCara/pseuds/ShinigamiCara
Summary: ‘Are you angry with me?’‘Why should I be?’ His voice is stunned and I need some seconds before I say:‘Because I made you cry.’





	

**Author's Note:**

> A very short something I wrote after watching the 7th episode ^^

He's sleeping like a baby.

The faint light that comes from the floor behind me illuminates his motionless face; he seems much younger when sleeping. I can't help smiling; the only sound in the room is his rhythmical breathing. I step in and close the door, the darkness covers him immediately. I walk towards the bed slowly and I carefully sit down, trying hard not to wake him up. He must be tired after this day, after all he went through. I should be tired too, but I simply can’t sleep.

I broke his heart and I’m still not sure he forgave me.

I told him a horrible thing. He was right, I was just testing him, but still, this was horrible. The first time in my life that I made someone cry – intentionally. I didn’t feel well. The stabbing pain in my chest; the sight of his unbelieving face… I recall them again.

_If you miss the podium, I’ll resign as your coach._

How shiny those teardrops were… Like million crystal beads, falling from his eyes, eager to reach the floor. They were constantly sliding across his cheeks; his voice was trembling as he shouted with me. He thought I didn’t trust him enough…

_You don’t have to say anything! Just stand by my side!_

I reach up to caress his face; his skin is impossibly soft. His whole self could be the synonym of innocence as he’s lying there, in front of me. To my touch, he quietly whimpers and turns around in the bed. I can hardly see him in the darkness; his figure under the duvet is the only thing I’m able to make out.

My pupil. My love.

I never wanted to protect anyone. _Damn_ , since I was born I’d never met anyone who was as fragile and innocent as Yuuri. I mean, here you are, an adult man whose only wish was to eat katsudon with me. This was such a lovely memory; it is nice to recall the numerous occasions I made Yuuri blush. He’s totally adorable with red cheeks and those sparkling hazel eyes…

I turn up the warm duvet and slip under it, wrapping him into a warm hug. Usually he feels a bit uncomfortable when I embrace him, this time he can’t say anything as he’s asleep. Yuuri shivers a bit when he feels my arms around his waist, then turns around to face me. I can’t see him clearly but I feel his fingers touching my hair, hesitantly.

‘Viktor?’ he asks; his voice is slightly blurred. He’s not totally awake yet.

‘Sssshhh. Sleep, Yuuri.’

‘Is there a problem?’ he whispers. He’s sleepy but he tries to put himself together as quickly as possible. ‘Has something happened?’

‘No, I just wasn’t able to sleep, so…’ I stop abruptly, and put my head on his chest. Yuuri’s body tightens a bit, he wasn’t prepared for my closeness, and then he carefully touches my hair. ‘Sorry, I didn’t intend to wake you up.’

‘It’s okay.’

‘Yuuri?’

‘Huh?’ He yawns.

‘Are you angry with me?’

‘Why should I be?’ His voice is stunned and I need some seconds before I say:

‘Because I made you cry.’

‘Oh, _that_. I already forgave you.’ Yuuri’s fingers are playing with my strands. ‘I understood you. I was just… so horribly afraid that you may have thought of leaving me.’

He's shaky, his lips are trembling.

‘No. Never.’

‘I know now.’ He pulls me closer and I can’t resist the temptation, I press a gentle kiss on his forehead. He’s slightly shivering, though we’re both wrapped under the soft, warm duvet. ‘Promise me. Don’t ever leave me, Viktor. Please. I need you.’

‘You won’t cry again, will you?’ I touch his cheeks and I feel his warm tears. ‘Yuuri, silly Yuuri… Don’t cry. I love you. I stay by your side. Don’t cry. Please, don’t cry…’

He sniffles a bit and hides his face into my chest. He’s cuddlesome; I need to be close to him. For an instant I feel like smiling because all the people out there who watched Yuuri performing his programs, they have absolutely no idea how sensitive and fragile he is. That’s only me who knows it, he allowed me to see his entire self. He let me enter his soul. And his arms around me are proving that he wants being close to me as well.

‘Stay here with me this night,’ he whispers. I can feel his breath on my neck; I get goosebumps. ‘Maybe you’ll be able to fall asleep.’

‘Okay. I’ll have a go.’


End file.
